Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician
by rangerhero
Summary: History is said to be unchangeable. Will Bianchi proved history can be changed when he helped Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector, and became the Famed Genius and the Lord Tactician. Revised.
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

I don't own Fire Emblem.

This is where Will Bianchi becomes known as the Lord Tactician or the Famed Genius. In this story he carries two journals, one will become his War Journal which is in Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones. The one in this story is his personal journal, (spoiler: which is lost at some point), reflecting his opinion on people, events, etc, during his travels during Lundgren's uprising and the War with Nergal. In this story he is not the confident tactician in knowing he can do the impossible than in FE 8: Sacred Stones but a tactician who's confident in his abilities in tactics.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates but I was working on revising Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones, my other stories and busy with life. For now Fire Emblem 8 is on hiatus because it's hard to switch back and forth in writing both stories. So I'll try to be focused on this story and have decided to redo the plot for the entire series because some things were not going the way I had originally planned. So this is a repost.

* * *

_I dislike corrupt leaders, especially King Desmond. It is King Desmond who's responsible for my father's death and my mother and sisters' banishment. Now he has committed another atrocity, he's banished all foreign tacticians' from Bern….including me even though I'm  
Bernese by birth._

**-Will's Journal (Elibe vol. 1)**

_A tactician has a duty to lead his forces reasonably. By doing so you gain an excellent reputation and will have many job offers, but you must choose reasonably which offers you take._

**Lecture at Etruria's School of Tactics**

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

Will Bianchi sat on his bed staring at the map of Elibe which hung on the wall of his room, showing the five different nations and the three regions of Elibe. The largest of the five nations was Bern whose armies he had led for two years since he'd turned fifteen, fighting against bandits and revolts. While there he learned what had happened to his parents, and why he was raised in Etruria, by a letter which his adopted parents sent to him when he turned fifteen.

His father, Lord Jarred Bianchi had ruled the Taliver Province, until Desmond, fearing that Jarred would never support any of his actions, bribed his father's retainers to revolt, for House Bianchi stood on morals since its creation. The reason Will had been hidden in Etruria before the revolt worsened, was because his mother believed her son had a destiny to fulfill.

Later on during the revolt his father's guards joined the barons forcing Jarred to surrender, afterwards he was executed on false charges, and Will's mother and two sisters banished from Bern. The letter's contents caused Will to dislike corrupt rulers, mostly directed at King Desmond whom he held responsible for breaking his family apart. While living in Etruria, the next largest country, he was raised by a family who loved him like he was their own child. They taught him much like how to be a good man and not to judge others because they were different. When his abilities as a tactician began to show the husband, a retired tactician helped Will to understand that as a tactician you need to care about your troops.

They were happy when he was accepted into Etruria's school of Tactics at age thirteen, the youngest ever admitted. Only because he use common sense and surprised the examiners by creating tactics they never considered. His teachers were amazed at his ability in creating new tactics. He learned many skills in leading armies on and off the battlefield, and about the cultures of Lycia, and Sacae. The course working included the Nabata Desert, the Western Isles, a colony of Etruria, and the Isle of Valor. During his breaks from school and outside of the classroom he created tactics, graduating at age fourteen, and traveled to Bern, with a few other tacticians, who accepted their services as tacticians.

Now Desmond had banished all foreign tacticians' from Bern including him despite him being Bernese by birth. He sighed running a hand through his silvery-blond hair, it wasn't fair, but he didn't consider Bern home. Rising he began to pack, his spare set of clothing, two journals, one a personal journal the other he was still deciding on what to write, some food and water. He was dressed in a blue-green shirt, blue pants, with brown boots and a matching belt, and a green cloak. He glanced one last time around the room, slinging the pack over his shoulder, making sure he had gathered his personal belongings.

Without looking back he exited the room walking silently towards the entrance to the fortress, ignoring the looks of disgust sent his way by the Bernese soldiers and officers, only a few showing him respect. Exiting the fortress Will turned northward towards the plains of Sacae, which he planned to travel through before returning to Etruria. Several hours later he was on the border of what was his father's providence, night was approaching and he knew anyone outside at night would be robbed so entering the nearest village he sought out the inn. The inn was reasonably in providing a meal and a room for the night at a low price, since his funds were low at the moment. After finishing his meal he readied for bed and fell into the bed, hoping for a good night's rest.

As he tried to sleep that night his dreams caused him to toss and turn but everything was unclear just two pair of gold colored eyes staring at him from a wall of darkness. He bolted up awake covered in a cold sweat his heart beating rapidly, slowly he breathed in deeply calming down. It was the fourth time within the week the same dream had occurred, sinking back down he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

(Scene Change)

Will arose the next day, a bit tired, changing into his spare set of clothing and after a quick breakfast exited the inn walking briskly towards the plains. Bern's outlook to the nomads' of Sacae was poor which was why the Bern-Sacae border wasn't heavily guarded unlike the border Bern shared with Lycia, if fact the only guard for the border was a monthly patrol. After a few hours of walking he reached the plains, passing the monthly patrol earlier on their way home.

"Well, guess this it," he whispered.

Slowly he walked forward entering the plains, welcoming the calm feeling and silence of the plains. He felt that Sacae and Etruria felt more like home than Bern, maybe it was because of the rule Desmond had passed making it impossible for Will to rebuild House Bianchi. He was heir by name and by birth, but couldn't do anything unless there was one other surviving male to pass the title, plus he didn't like that Bern's other houses were corrupt.

He stopped once night fell and made camp north of Bulgar which he had passed earlier in the day, eating a cold dinner of dried meat and bread. He had enough supplies to reach Etruria but he wanted to spend time crossing the plains.

The next day came and after a quick breakfast Will continued walking northwards before he would turn west toward Etruria. Soon he hearing shouts from a nearby river, running quickly he stopped, a family of nomads were shouting at a young child caught in the current and drowning. Quickly Will dropped his pack and after unclasping his cloak, diving into the river swimming quickly towards the child. After what seemed like forever he reached the child and quickly pulled the child to safety. Once the child was safe the family thanked him and invited him for lunch, which Will politely accepted, his action and politeness would earn him the respect from the Sacaen nomads, and cause several surprise for him in the future.

Once lunch was over the family thanked him again, and blessing him with a safe journey. He continued walking for three more hours when suddenly three bandits appeared surrounding him.

"Well Well Well," said the obvious leader, "What do we have here boys?"

"An unsuspecting traveler Boss," replied a bandit grinning.

"Exactly," replied the leader, turning to Will, "Now hand over any gold that you have, white haired one."

Will sighed, "First of all, it's not white it's silvery-blond, second I don't have that much gold."

The leader shrugged unsheathing his sword, "Doesn't matter."

Will slowly backed away, "Please let me go."

The leader didn't speak but yelled and charged towards Will who dodged the attack. Spinning behind the bandit Will turned to run when the bandit turned around slamming the axe's shaft onto Will's head, stunning him before the bandit knocked him unconscious. Seeing Will unconscious the bandit leader tore a hole into the pack, picking up a bag filled with gold which toppled out, after stealing the gold the leader kicked Will leaving his ribs bruised.

Once the bandits left a girl appeared, hunting for food, she spotted Will and ran towards him quickly. Will was drifting in and out of conscious, as she knelt down beside him checking him over and wincing upon seeing the bruises and feeling the cracked ribs.

"Are you awake?"

When he did respond the girl slung her bow and lifted him up as he fell into a deep sleep.

(Scene Change)

Slowly his eyes opened, and he groaned as pain shot through him from his still sore ribs. He struggled to sit up but his muscles gave out and he fell back onto the bed. He glanced around the tent-like home figuring that a nomad had found him.

"Good you're awake," a soft voice said over the sound of water being poured.

Will turned his head towards the voice, before him beside a table poured a jug of water into a bowel, was a young girl, 18 years of age. She wore a bluish-green tunic skirt, with long slits in the sides on the skirt allowing her more mobility, and brown boots. His sea-green eyes noticed that her green eyes were full of concern.

"My name is Lyn of the Lorca," said the girl, walking over and helped him to sit up, still dressed in his traveling clothes, his cloak on a chair beside him, but with bandages wrapped around his ribs, her long green hair was tied into a single braid which stopped at the middle of her back, she handed him the bowel, "Who are you?"

"Will, Will Bianchi," said Will after taking a drink, grateful for the water.

"Will Bianchi? What an odd sounding name," said Lyn musing, "sorry, pay my comment no mind. Your name is interesting, and does suit you. I can see by your attire that you are a traveler."

Will nodded, "Where am I exactly," he glanced around the tent once more, "What happened after I was attacked?"

"You are where I happen to be living at the moment a few days from Bulgar," Lyn replied answering his first question, "As for your second question, I happened to be hunting and came across you, you were somewhat semiconscious, After I made sure you were alive I carried you back here and have been caring for you since."

Will nodded, "How many days have passed?"

"Two," replied Lyn.

"I see," said Will nodding, "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't found me."

Lyn nodded smiling softly, "Your welcome, does this belong to you," she asked holding up a torn pack, "I didn't mean to pry, but it seems the bandits who attacked you stole your gold."

"Yes, the pack does belong to me," replied Will, "May I see it please."

Lyn nodded handing over the torn pack to Will, who extracted the contents sighing with relief that nothing else had been damaged or stolen. Lyn thought he had emptied everything but was surprised when he reached in and undid a hidden clasp and extracted a small bag which clinked together.

"I thought the bandits had robbed you of all your gold, how is it possibly you have more," asked Lyn.

Will grinned as he closed the hidden pocket, "I've learned to never keep all your gold in one place. What the bandits stole was just a part of the 6,000 gold I was carrying on me."

"You are an odd one," Lyn mused, watching Will tuck the bag into a pocket on his cloak, "Would you share your story with me?"

Will sighed slowly running a hand through his silvery-blond hair; he didn't know how to respond to Lyn's question, they were strangers after all. An awkward silence filled the tent with Lyn and Will staring at each other. The silence was broken by a sound which caused both of them to glance towards the tent's entrance.

"Hm, what was that noise," said Lyn, "I'll go see what's happening. Will, you'll be safe here."

Will watched as Lyn ran out of the tent before he could raise any objections or concerns that she was unarmed. Throwing the blankets back swinging his legs over the side, gritting his teeth Will gently rose ignoring the pain managing to stand up. Lyn ran back into the tent worried, as he finished clasping the cloak around his neck.

"Oh no, bandits," she exclaimed, "They must've come down from the Bern Mountains! Their plan is probably raiding the local villages. I have to stop them!"

She walked over to a wooden chest extracting a sword, "If that's all of them I think I can handle them."

Will shook his head, admiring her courage, "You're not going alone."

"What? I just managed to get you well," said Lyn, seeing he wasn't going to back down she sighed, "can you fight?'

Will shook his head apologetically, "I'm not much of a fighter; my main area of work is tactics."

"Ah, you're a strategist," said Lyn in surprise, "an odd profession but it does seem to suit you."

"Yes." Will agreeing with Lyn, "but I may require your protection."

"Ok then, we'll go together. I'll protect you so stay close to me."

"Thank you."

Exiting the tent both Lyn and Will ran to the small grove of trees which hid Lyn's tent from view. Standing on the plains were three huge and muscular bandits, each carrying an axe, their appearance was worn and dirty looking clothing. The apparent leader, a blonde man was heading northwards while his two companions held back.

"Will," whispered Lyn, "I could use your advice about right now."

"Right," Will whispered back, "I believe we need to move closer, we'll possibly spotted by the bandits once we're on the plains, but we can win because they have axes," he continued remembering the weapons triangle, " Axes are weak against swords, which have the advantage."

Lyn nodded and both the swordfighter and tactician exited the woods running briskly towards the two bandits. They stopped a short distance away from the two bandits, one turned and pointed towards them, "Oh no that bandit spotted us, their heading this way," cried Lyn as both bandits stalked towards them.

"No worries Lyn," said Will watching the bandits draw closer, "Bandits relay more on strength than skill, so they will probably miss."

Lyn nodded her gaze returning to watch the approaching bandits, her posture showed she was relaxed but ready to strike. Will grinned to himself, anyone who thought Lyn was going to be easy to defeat was going to be proved wrong once she attacked. While both were of comparable size the lead bandit had greying hair a contrast from his purple haired companion.

"Time for you to come with me girl," said one of the brigands as they drew closer.

Will sighed, "Strike now Lyn."

Lyn struck quickly surprising the lead bandit who failed in blocking her attack and yelled as Lyn's sword cut into him. His companion roared and raised his axe and swung towards Lyn who brought her sword up and blocked the attack as the first bandit re-joined the attack. Lyn soon was fighting desperately against her opponents, and although he wasn't much good with a weapon Will knew that Lyn need help otherwise both of them would be dead before nightfall. Charging into the fight Will slammed into the second bandit as Lyn blocked an attack and then pierced his heart, the bandit toppled over dead. She spun around cutting down the other bandit just as quick.

"Thanks for distracting him so I could block his companions attack," said Lyn.

"Didn't seem fair that you had to fight two off at the same time," Will replied, continuing when she glared at him, "I believe you'll be able to defend against two sometime but not right now."

"It's ok Will," said Lyn placing a hand on his shoulder, "You were looking out for me. Now let's go fight that last bandit over by that Ger!"

As they walked towards the last bandit Lyn explained what a Ger was, and Will took time to glance over the last brigand. The leader had his hair tied back with a headband and a scar next to his left eye, who glanced between Will and Lyn and laughed when they stopped.

"Who do you think you are," asked the bandit, "Do you two think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

"Did you come up with that your name yourself," asked Will, "I thought bandits didn't think."

"Will, what are you doing," asked Lyn.

Will turned to her replying, "Just having a conversation before we defeat him. I have a low opinion on bandits."

"Oh."

Batta glared at Will, "You'll pay for that white haired one! No one insults Batta and gets away with it!"

Will sighed, "Why can anyone understand that my hair isn't white, it's silvery-blond. Lyn lets finish this battle."

Lyn nodded and charge forcing Batta to block her attack. Will watched as both Lyn and Batta ducked and weaved about blocking each other's attacks, but Lyn managing to inflict small wounds which enraged Batta into striking quickly wounding Lyn on her shoulder, the cut was deep and looked like Lyn would bleed to death.

"Whew, he's tough," whispered Lyn, "There isn't enough time to apply a vulnerary," she turned to Will, "Will, I want you to flee if I fall, please make use of any supplies you can find in my home, you must escape."

Will was about to protest when Lyn turned back towards Batta who struck missing Lyn. She grinned and began moving fast till she was a blur, suddenly a heavy slash struck Batta wounding him critical and causing him to drop his ax.

"What," he asked staring at Lyn, "How…how did…," he fell over dead.

"Whew that was too close," said Lyn, handing Will her pack, "Could you hand me a vulnerary please, my hands are a bit shaky right now."

"Sure Lyn," replied Will, reaching into the pack and extracting a bottle, unstopping it and handing it to Lyn.

"He was stronger than I figured," said Lyn drinking the contents, her wound healing instantly, "Sorry if I worried you."

"I'm fine Lyn," Will replied as the swordswoman cleaned off her sword, "I was more worried about you especially when he wounded you."

"Thanks," Lyn replied sheathing her sword and taking the pack, she sighed, "I'll need to be stronger if I'm to survive," she paused, "Strong enough so that no one can beat me," she glanced back at Will smiling, "Good work Will! Let's go home!"

Will nodded, "Ok, but first lets burry the bodies, I don't want to attract any wild animals."

"You have a point Will," replied Lyn, "As much as I don't like bandits, the scent of blood will bring wild animals here, and I don't think I could fight them off right now."

They buried the bandits in a single grave after gathering the weapons, which Will explained that they could be sold for gold, and checking for any ill-gotten gold which there was none. After returning to the tent Lyn insisted that Will staying inside the tent, he being a guest, and took some blankets and her bedroll outside, as Will pulled his bedroll out, saying goodnight to Lyn, after writing in both journals, one he decided would be some sort of war journal he slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Scene Change)

"Good morning Will, are you awake yet," asked Lyn, as she cooked breakfast.

"I am now," groaned Will, slightly wincing as he stood up, "I don't know why I'm not a morning person."

Exiting the tent he walked over to the camp fire sitting down sighing, "Ribs are still a little sore," he continued when Lyn looked up worried, "but I did manage to sleep well."

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes," said Lyn returning to watch the food cook, "Will, where are you from originally?"

"I was raised in Etruria," replied Will, "but I'm actually Bernese by birth."

"I didn't know Bernese people had silvery-blond hair."

"My mother had silvery-blond hair, she was from Etruria," he paused remembering a part in the letter, explaining his family, "Seems silvery-blond was the dominate trait for my family except my father."

He fell quiet the pain was still fresh and he didn't know how to explain to anyone, thankfully Lyn noticed and didn't pursue her questioning. The only sounds in the camp were the food cooking and the crackling of the fire, soon after a while had passed Lyn served the food, some eggs with meat and milk, she handed one of the plates to Will who thanked her and began eating.

"Will," said Lyn after breakfast had been cleaned up, "I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Lyn," replied Will, who was stitching the pack together, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I see you have some experience in the ways of war, and, "she paused gathering her thoughts before continuing, "Would you allow me to travel with you," she continued when he didn't speak up, , "I realized something yesterday that if I want to become stronger I need to take action. Sitting here telling myself that I need to be stronger won't accomplish that goal, I know you may have doubts but I promise to listen to you, and I can protect you as I grow stronger."

"Um, Lyn what about your parents," asked Will, as he finished repairing the pack, "Wouldn't they want to know where you are going and who you are traveling with?"

"What? You want me to ask permission from my parents," said Lyn, tears filled her eyes, "my father and mother died six months ago," the tears flowed freely, "My people the Lorca, they….don't exist …I'm the last of my tribe," she continued almost a whisper, "Bandits attacked during the night, and killed so many people. When the sun rose the next day there were only six of us left alive, including me," she paused, "My father was chieftain of our tribe and I desperately wanted to protect my people, but I'm so young and the people were old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman, they wouldn't follow me."

"I'm sorry Lyn," replied Will, "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," she sniffed, "You didn't know," she wiped away her tears, "I've been alone for so long….I will shed no more tears," she calmed herself down before speaking again, "Thank you Will, I'm better now. I want…no, I _must_ become stronger so that I may avenge my father's death. Will please tell me you'll train me, and that you'll let me travel with you!"

Will sat there silently thinking before slowly nodding, "Alright Lyn, I'll let you travel with me."

"You will," she asked surprised, "Thank you," she exclaimed hugging Will, "We'll be better off working together I just know it," she said releasing Will from her embrace, "You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior!"

"Ok," replied Will grinning, "but my plans were to return to Etruria, but I don't have a clue where to go now."

Lyn thought for a moment before replying, "We'll first go to Bulgar to buy supplies after that we can decide where to go."

* * *

Ok so the first chapter has been rewritten. Please read and review. Comments on where to improve are welcome. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

I don't own fire Emblem.

* * *

_My friends have finally broken the mask I created in controlling my emotions. The mask was to make sure that as a tactician I remained objective to the situation the army I command is facing. Yet that failed as I created friendships with everyone including Lyn, Rath and Guy who have adopted me as an honorary brother. Rath did adopt me earlier but Lyn and Guy adopted after saving Caelin for a second time. My mask started to break when Eliwood and Hector received word Caelin had been attacked by Laus….my friendship with Lyn caused me to lose control and everyone saw that I was a different tactician, and I am different for I don't care if I break the rule about making friends or family with those I command. I care more about making sure everyone stays alive._

**-Will's Journal (Elibe vol.)**

_Always accept any aid offered. It just might help turn the tide and secure victory for your command._

**Lecture at Etruria's School of Tactics**

Chapter One: Footsteps of Fate

Lyn and Will traveled slowly towards Bulgar, neither one in a hurry to reach the city. They traveled at an easy pace since they were on foot, and the tactician was still recovering from his injuries. They had divided up their supplies between them with Lyn also carrying the axes, which they sold to a passing merchant for a decent price despite the wear and tear. After a few more hours of traveling they set up camp near a small stream. As they waited for dinner to cook both sat silently watching the flames dance almost hypnotically around the logs.

"Will," spoke Lyn breaking the silence.

"Yes Lyn," replied Will glancing up from the fire.

"I don't mean to pry," started Lyn, "but could you please share something about yourself."

"Aright Lyn, but please forgive me if I don't go into too much detail."

Will paused quietly thinking were to begin, "I was born in Bern in one of Bern's many providences, my father was Lord Jarred Bianchi, and I had two younger sisters, Alice and Karen. I didn't know them for long as I was hidden in shortly before the revolt King Desmond started by bribing my father's retainers. You see Lyn, House Bianchi stood on morals since its creation, surviving all odds till King Desmond who feared my father would never support any of his actions, so he secretly bribed my father's retainers to revolt."

"What happened next," asked Lyn shocked.

"The barons revolted and my father's retainers turned against him. My father surrendered and the barons executed him on false charges and the land fell into anarchy. The barons are unable and unwilling to unite against the bandits who plague the nearby mountains. Now they are unstoppable," whispered Will with bitterness, "In Etruria I was raised by a family of noble birth, but it was tough. I stood out because of my hair causing me to get into one to many fights when someone teased me about it."

Lyn was shocked that Will's life hadn't gone so well, and she could tell he held some dislike towards Desmond and Bandits. She was curious about his life in Etruria, "How did you become a tactician?"

"I was thirteen years old when I was tested with a few others by Etruria's School of Tactics as potential candidates." He paused smiling. "I used common sense to pass the test, yet some of my answers stood out because I created new tactics never seen before by the teachers. I was picked on the spot instead of waiting for my fourteenth birthday. I always had a brilliant mind and loved to learn, and it paid off. I absorbed everything they taught me, and during the breaks between classes I was inventing tactics which amazed all my teachers and I graduated at fourteen."

"What happened next?" Lyn asked in awe.

"I was working in Bern as a tactician and when I turned fifteen I received a letter explaining who I was and why I was raised in Etruria." He paused blinking. "I was shocked and angered Lyn, upon finding out how corrupted Bern's politics are, for every house except mine either, bribed, lied, stole, blackmailed, assassinated, murdered or any other form of corruption to beat their opponents. My anger grew when I found out that my father was murdered and my mother and sisters were exiled from Bern because of Desmond. Two years after that Desmond passed a law forbidding 'foreign' tacticians, including me, from leading Bern's forces. So I left Bern traveling to Etruria through the Sacae when I saved a child who was drowning after that I was attacked, and that's when you found me."

He turned back to the fire as Lyn started serving dinner. They continued talking into the night about the respect Will showed towards the nomads and how it would affect his life, and Lyn answering any questions Will had about the nomadic culture. Will was surprised how much his lessons had missed on the nomads of Sacae. Lyn had taught him more than his teacher had in the entire year at school. Each tribe while they shared some common beliefs, such as their honesty, they were completely different in other matters.

"There's so much I missed about the culture of Sacae." Will stated. "I could write an entire book just on the Lorca with your help Lyn."

"Yes it would be nice to see my tribe's culture survive." Lyn whispered softly. "Do you think it would help people's views about my people?"

Will pondered her question for a moment before replying. "Possibly it could help but there will still be some who are prejudice against your people."

Will was right Lyn agreed no matter what there would still be some who would despise the people of Sacae. Once dinner was finished Will retired to his bedroll while Lyn took the first watch. That night the dream returned causing him to awake in a cold sweat again, shivering he sat up.

"Are you alright Will," asked Lyn walking over and kneeling in front of him.

"Yes," whispered Will, "I'm alright it was just a dream."

Lyn motioned for Will to go back to sleep, "I'll wake you in an hour or so for your watch."

Will nodded and laid back down pulling the blanket over him slowly falling asleep. As the night continued to pass Lyn pondered on what she had seen, what could have caused Will to awaken from a deep sleep frightened, and it puzzled her.

'_What frightening dream could have to cause Will to awaken in the middle of the night?'_ Lyn thought.

(Scene Change)

They reached Bulgar two days later. Their plan was to resupply their provisions and then decided were to go next, since Will already had maps of the continent and the various countries and regions. As they approached the city Will was impressed that the nomads had designed the city to accommodate all visitors. The air carried hundreds of different smells emanating from the city that grew as they entered the city. Hundreds and Hundreds of people milled about and it just was barely noon, with so many people around Lyn and Will were soon separated.

"Will, over here," Lyn called waving to him.

Will walked briskly towards the sound of Lyn's voice finding her near the center of the city. They city was busy with merchant and traders buying, selling, and bargaining their goods. Will noted there were several merchants from Bern and decided to steer clear of them. They were the king's personal merchants who were designated to trade for the capital only, anyone else saw themselves heavily taxed or jailed.

"Will, this is Bulgar," stated Lyn proudly, "The biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies and figure out a plan."

Before Will could reply a voice drifted over the noise, "Oh my heart, what a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

A man in green armor swaggered over a smug grin on his face stopping before them, his gaze solely fixed on Lyn. His grin swelled while continuing his flattery speech, "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with or name or better yet your company?"

"Where are you from sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger," asked Lyn, slightly disgusted by the man's behavior.

"I thought you'd never ask." The knight said standing taller than possible. "I am from Lycia! I hail from Caelin, home to the men of passion and fire."

Will shook his head and motioned to Lyn to hurry trying not to shout at the knight to go away. He'd seen this flattery all too often when he worked in Bern, and had seen to many female become brokenhearted. Lyn noticed Will anxiousness to leave and was in complete agreement, anyone behaving like the knight was would see them kicked out of the tribe for deplorable respect for a nomadic woman.

Turning back to the knight she scoffed, "Shouldn't that be the home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

Lyn's quip brought a small smirk to Will's lips the retort signifying that she was able to handle the knight on her own without his help.

"You're even lovely when you're cruel," the knight replied unfazed.

Lyn groaned in disbelief. "Come on Will let's leave this knight to pester someone else."

Will nodded and they both entered the nearest shop leaving the knight behind in shock before he walked away disappearing into the crowd. Lyn and Will purchased food and other supplies needed for their journey, as well as a few miscellaneous items that Will purchased from other merchants. After they finished shopping the entered the nearest inn and Will paid for two rooms for the night. They poured over the maps as they ate and agreed to travel to Ilia first so Will could study pegasus tactics more since fliers were important to an army.

(Scene Change)

Will arose the next day early silently mentioning to himself that he needed to start working to become a morning person. After changing he met Lyn down stairs both had agreed to search Bulgar for horses so they could reach Ilia quicker after breakfast. They had barely exited the inn when the spotted the same knight that had flirted with Lyn the other day talking with a knight in red armor.

Lyn exchanged glances with Will as they noticed that the knight's horses blocked the road. Lyn motioned to Will to follow her as she walked towards the knights with the intent to ask the one in red armor nicely to move the horses out of the way so they could pass. The green knight's behavior and put her off and she was in no mood to hear him or his flattery two days in a row.

Lyn spoke up once they were close enough to the knights, "Excuse me, but could you move your horses, their blocking the way."

"Of course, I apologize for being in your way." The red armored knight replied moving his horse out of the way motioning the green knight to do the same.

"Thank you." Lyn answered with a polite smile. "You at least seem honorable."

Will agreed with Lyn completely while the green knight sputtered before falling silent as the red knight glared at him before turning back to Lyn confusion clearly visible on his face.

"Pardon me, but have we met before?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked her smile fading.

Will glanced between Lyn and the knight and before he could ask what the red knight what he meant the green knight spoke obviously misinterpreting his companions meaning.

"Hey, no fair Kent!" The green knight blurted. "I saw her first!"

Lyn glared at the knights before turning to Will furious. "Come on Will, it seems there are _no_ honorable men among Lycia's knights. I have nothing more to say to these two."

Lyn stormed past the two bewildered knights with Will following as quickly as his still sore ribs would allow him as Kent turned on his companion holler. "Sain you lout!"

(Scene Change)

Will caught up with Lyn as they exited the city but her anger still radiated at the behavior of the two knights and stopped once they were far from the city in front a cluster of trees.

"I cannot believe those two." Lyn hissed. "Chasing me like…like I was some prize to be won!"

"Kent may have meant something else." Will put in, continuing when Lyn turned to him. "What he meant I do not know but I was going to ask but the green knight, Sain, interrupted me before I could speak."

"You may be right." Lyn agreed as she turned away. "But-Will, run! We're being pursued!"

Will turned around as Lyn continued. "Could it be those knights from the town?"

Will shook his head, "I don't believe so."

Lyn nodded agreeing with Will as the men appeared. "No, it's not them. These men are out for blood." She unsheathed her sword. "Stay close to me Will there's more of them this time."

Lyn and Will watched as the bandits stopped in various positions in front of them as the leader and another bandit approached them. The leader was large, identical to all axe-wielding types, but with grey hair, scarred over one eye and an unshaved chin. Will wondered if it was a requirement for all leaders to have a scar defining their position as a leader.

He chuckled before speaking, "Heh heh heh….aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis is it not?"

Lyn's sword dropped slightly. "What, what did you call me?"

"Such a waste, an absolute waste the things I do for gold." The man continued as Will glanced at Lyn wondering why she was affected by the name the bandit called her. "Ah well, time to die darlin'!"

As the bandits were about to rush them a voice called out that sounded familiar. "Hey, there she is!"

Everyone turned towards the voice each with a different reaction as Kent and Sain approached the green knight speaking once they stopped, "Whew….we finally caught up….Hold there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl, cowards every one of you!" Sain finished forgetting that Will was present.

"You, you're from-" Lyn spoke drawing Kent's attention.

"We can discuss that later." Kent interjected calmly. "It appears these ruffians mean to harm both of you. If it's a fight they want, then they should look to me!

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Sain declared.

"No!" Lyn yelled. "This is our fight. Stay out of our way!"

"Lyn, hold on." Will broke in. "Remember I can't fight and they could gain up on you since you would have to defend me, so let's take their offer it might be beneficial to us."

Lyn stopped realized that Will was right she couldn't defend him and fight the bandits at the same time. "Your right Will, we do need help. You'll lead us all." She turned to Kent. "Is this acceptable sir knight?"

Kent glanced at Will before nodding. "Very well, then let us introduce ourselves. I am Kent and this is my companion Sain. We will follow your orders."

The knights turned their horses around to face the bandits drawing their swords. The leader muttered and stalked away shouting orders for his men to leave no one alive. Will glanced over the terrain recalling that forests held a defensive bonus. While the bandits were scattered the two closest were near forests the remaining three were across the river with one guarding the southern bridge.

"Kent and Sain, I need you to take care of the bandit in front of us," Will ordered pointing to the bandit, "Once you've taken care of him move south to towards the bandit there. Once they've been dealt with move to the bridge and draw the bandit towards you."

The knights saluted and charged the bandit who dodged Sain's attack as the knight jabbing at him with a lance. Shocked that he missed Sain wheeled his horse around as the bandit's axe sliced through the empty air he previously occupied. Will groaned as Sain replied to Kent's comment that the lance was more heroic for a knight and admitted to forgetting to purchase a sword. Kent handed Sain his spare blade after apologizing to Will and attacked the bandit who fell quickly to the knight's skill.

"Lyn follow me please." Will said noticing Lyn fidgeting.

Will guided Lyn northwards ducking quickly behind a tree as he spotted a bandit approaching them. The bandit approached their position glancing briskly in their direction before stopping in front of them a rotting log behind him. Will bent down picking up a small rock from the ground while Lyn watched curiously as Will examined it before throwing it a the log. A snapping sound was heard as the rock impacted on the long causing the bandit to spin around.

"Lyn attack now while he's distracted," Will whispered pleased that his distraction had worked.

Lyn darted out of the tree's and was halfway to the bandit when he spun around blocking Lyn's attack. Both combatants began striking and blocking each other's attack but Lyn's skill was slowly overpowering the bandit whose strength began to weaken. The bandit's axe dropped momentarily and Lyn lunged forward her sword piercing her opponent's heart.

"Good job Lyn, you are definitely improving." Will called out as he walked towards her.

"It's all thanks to you," replied Lyn smiling, "Will, why did you distract him?"

Will paused glancing at the bandit for a moment before looking back to Lyn, "He was waiting for you, when he looked towards us he probably spotted us somehow and prepared himself for one of us to appear. When the rock that I tossed hit the log and caused the snapping sound it unnerved him slightly and gave you a temporary advantage."

"Thank you for your help Will, we better see if Kent and Sain are waiting for us." Lyn spoke as they walked towards the bridge.

After rejoining the knights the group cautiously approached the leader who looked extremely angry. Obviously he'd planned on attacking Lyn alone with Will being an unexpected bonus, but with Kent and Sain's intervention the plan had fallen apart.

"Accursed knights, they're always tampering in other's affairs." He grumbled glaring at the knights.

The tactician shook his head and motioned for Kent and Lyn to attack, ignoring Sain's protests. Kent swung distracting the bandit allowing Lyn to slice into the man's unprotected side who growled in pain as he blocked Lyn's second attack. The fight continued with neither Kent nor Lyn able to break the bandit's defenses until while blocking an attack from Kent. The red haired knight shoved the bandit back knocking him off balance his weapon being knocked to the ground. Lyn shouted a war cry and lunged forward her sword piercing through the bandit's chest and out his back.

"Blast, there only was supposed to be a lone girl." He gasped after Lyn had removed her blade.

The man toppled over as the knights approached Lyn and Will dismounted. "That's the last of them, fantastic work Will!" Lyn said beaming. Kent cleared his throat catching her attention. "And now for these knights of Lycia, you were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes, we have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent said motioning to himself and Sain.

"Lycia…" Lyn mused. "That is the country beyond the mountains to the southwest isn't it?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn whispered quietly.

"Our lord, the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter, he was heartbroken when his daughter abandoned him so that eventually he declared that he had no daughter."

"And then just this year, he received a letter from lady Madelyn." Sain said speaking up. "It said that she, her husband and daughter were living happily on the plains of Sacea. The marquess was ecstatic that he had a granddaughter. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly became a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis after the marquess's wife who died at an early age."

"Lyndis?" The tactician noticed that Lyn's voice quieter than before.

"That she should bear this name thawed his heart. The marquess now wishes to meet his daughter's family just once. This is why we are here…we didn't know that lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter. We only learned this after our arrival in Bulgar…but we learned that her daughter had survived and now was living alone on the plains." Sain finished.

"I…I knew immediately that you are Lady Lyndis." Kent said quietly.

"Is that what you meant back at the town?" Will asked drawing the knight's gaze.

"Yes, Lyn's resemblance to her departed mother is remarkable."

"Did you know my mother?" Lyn asked curiously mixed with happiness.

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly." Kent replied with regret. "But I saw several of her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn smiled softly. "To the rest of my tribe I was Lyn, but when I was just with my parents I was Lyndis. It's strange….I was all alone in the world and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis…I thought I would never hear that name again."

The revelation of Lyn's nobility surprised the young tactician. "Wait a moment!" Will said with a small cry of shock. "That bandit called you Lyndis also." Both knights gasped in shock. "How could he have known?"

"He must have been a henchman of Lord Lundgren." Sain muttered darkly.

"Who is Lundgren?" Lyn asked cautiously.

"He is the marquess's younger brother." Kent answered sighing at this implication. "Everyone assumed that Lady Madelyn was gone forever so this made Lord Lundgren the next in line for the throne."

"To be blunt milady, your existence is an obstacle in your granduncle's ambitions." Said added drawing glares from Kent and Will.

"B…but I have no interest in inheriting any title." Lyn protested outraged.

"Lyn, I don't think your granduncle will be inclined to believe you." Will stated hoping to calm her anger.

"Your friend is right." Kent agreed at the correct assessment by the fair haired tactician. "I believe these attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?" Lyn asked resigned.

"What do you suggest Sir Tactician?" Kent enquired turning to Will.

"First please just call me Will." The tactician said gently. "I'm not sure…my capacity is serving as a tactician for her, she in the only one to decide." Would it be best if Lyn accompanied you to Caelin?"

Lyn caught Will's attention mouthing that she would like to talk with him later, Will barely nodding in reply as Kent turned to Sain, and after a brief and quiet discussion Kent turned back to them.

"Lady Lyndis." Kent spoke up. "Please accompany you to Caelin, continuing alone would be dangerous."

"I will accompany you Sir Kent." Lyn said in agreement.

Kent bowed his head. "We'll take care of the bodies then we'll scout ahead for a place to camp."

Lyn and Will stood near the stream after refilling their water pouches as the knights gathered the bandits to be buried. Lyn glanced at her companion propped up against a tree busy writing in a book while another one rested against the pack.

"I'm sorry Will, this changes everything." Lyn said breaking the silence. "What will you do?"

"You decide Lyn." Will said looking up from his journal.

"You…want me to decide?"

"Yes."

"I would like your companionship…but it could be dangerous."

"I will come then…you still may need my skills for this journey."

"You'll come? Are you sure?" Lyn asked trying to contain her happiness. "Thank you! Let me ask once more for your friendship and aid."

"You have it Lyn." Will replied causing Lyn to hug him.

Will returned the hug with as much vigor as Lyn knowing that he was breaking the rules about relationships between a tactician and those they commanded. Yet Lyn was someone he wanted to be friends with regardless of the rules she had given it freely without knowing those rules.

(Scene Change)

The small group traveled a short distance away from the battlefield making camp near a cluster of trees and a small brook. Will quietly watched the night sky while Sain stood guard as he, Lyn and Kent slept the tactician hoping they could travel through Bern without more fighting or being stopped by Bern's military. There were few officers in the Bern army who weren't corrupt and with the limited funds the group had the tactician was sure they couldn't spare any gold for bribes.

Even while serving as a tactician for Bern he'd seen gold given to the corrupt officers for the group he was commanding to stay at an outpost or cross a bridge. As he drifted off to sleep he decided to see how the next few days would progress and if they needed to fight in an arena to make sure they have enough gold for supplies and to pay any bribes which he hoped there was none, he'd make sure they would survived.

* * *

Chapter Two is finally finished. This chapter was hard in trying to portray Sain because his personality is different from Kent's plus adding more details to involve Will more into the story line. Please read and review.


End file.
